


Progress

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reconciliation, Second Chances, Set during Seth's redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: When Dean suggested that they should share a room just like the good old days, Seth wasn't really expecting to get this lucky.Set back during the days when Seth redeemed himself and him and Dean started teaming together.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Progress

Seth came out of the shower to find a butt naked Dean laying on the bed on his stomach. He felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to avert his gaze from the temptation that was Dean’s glorious back. The swell of Dean’s beautiful ass was so inviting, he could just grab a handful, or decorate it with a pretty mark...

Shit. No...fuck no. That was a slippery slope he was NOT suppose to dive back into. Not when they were still so fresh in this new relationship...when Dean was just starting to trust him again. Seth was not gonna fuck it up, temptations be damned.

There was a knowing little smirk on Dean’s face when Seth caught his eye. Seth let out a little huff and threw the towel that was in his hands on Dean, who let out a hearty little laugh in response.

“Cover yourself up you goof.”

“’s nothing you haven’t seen before. Sides, u used to appreciate the goods man.”

Dean’s tone was all playful, and there was this glint in his eye...he looked happy. Seth missed seeing that more than anything. Dean being carefree around him, Dean being happy around him, Dean just talking to him again after everything that happened between them three years ago.

Seth shook his head and let a soft smile set on his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed that was opposite Dean. “Not when it makes me want to misbehave.”

Seth didn’t think through those words before they slipped out of his mouth, and now he was looking at Dean, a little nervously. Like he was afraid what he would see in the other man’s eye. But what he met with was a heated look in the other man’s ocean blue eyes. A look Seth remembered vividly from days when he used to have Dean writhing underneath him...needy, desperate, wanting everything Seth had to give.

“I...I didn’t..”

Seth looked away from Dean, rubbing a hand over his face as he struggled with the right words to say. Seth didn’t hear Dean getting up, he was only aware of the other man moving when Dean was dropping down in his lap and planting his lips on Seth’s.

Seth was startled, his eyes widened and hands frozen at his sides as Dean kissed him. The lack of response made Dean pull back after a few seconds, and he was frowning now. A dejected, fearful expression on his beautiful face as he looked into Seth’s eyes questioningly. “What’s wrong? You want this, right?”

When Seth didn’t answer him fast enough, Dean’s face expressions told him he was jumping to all the wrong conclusions. As he tried to get off of Seth’s lap, Seth quickly pulled him back and held him tight in his arms. “Hey, hey, look at me. Dean, babe...”

Dean did look at him, but where he looked so carefree and happy few minutes ago, he looked anxious right now. Like he was expecting the worst. Seth ran his thumb across Dean’s cheek, his other arm wrapping around Dean’s waist as he smiled at him. “There is nothing more I want than you, Baby. There wasn’t a night in these last three years when I didn’t miss you. When I didn’t miss having you all to myself...Being able to kiss you and make love to you...I fucked it all up, Dean. It was my fault. I hurt you and I hate myself for that. But if I ever get a second chance, I’ll do everything to make it right this time. I’ll do everything to keep you. I just want you to know that as much as I want to fuck you, kiss every inch of you again, I want you all the way.”

Seth wasn’t expecting to see tears in Dean’s eyes and his lips trembling as he closed his eyes and let out a watery little laugh. “You fuckin' asshole. Almost scared me. Look at you, getting all sentimental on me now. If it were the good old days, you would be fucking me into tomorrow already. You really are a changed man now, Rollins.”

Seth chuckled and pressed a wet kiss against Dean’s jaw, thankful for Dean’s smart mouth that made everything lighter. Easier. He pulled his face up to press a soft kiss against Dean’s temple, and then on his lips. Dean all but melted in his lap, and Seth just wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him closer against his body. “I’ll treat you right this time. I promise.”

Dean’s eyes were so warm, so soft. He let a sweet smile appear on his face and then pressed his forehead against Seth’s. “We’ll see. Right now, I want you to treat me right in this bed. If you know what I mean.”

The obnoxious wink Dean gave him had Seth cackling, and in a couple of seconds Seth was manhandling Dean on his hands and knees, his face disappearing somewhere between Dean’s spread ass and Dean losing himself in the pleasure Seth was always so good at giving him.


End file.
